


Innocent love

by R_I_F_D25



Series: Kat's shots of gold [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Luz's thoughts, Not Beta Read, Slight Hurt/Comfort, it's short there's really not many tags i can put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_I_F_D25/pseuds/R_I_F_D25
Summary: She craved her in the most innocent form of the word
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Kat's shots of gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175474
Kudos: 82





	Innocent love

_I crave you in the most innocent form. I crave to say goodnight and give you forehead kisses_  
_and to say that I adore you when you feel at your worst._  
_I crave you in ways where I just want to be next to you and nothing more or less._

Luz craved her in the most innocent form of the word.

Every time she looked at Amity she wanted to run over to her and just hold her in her arms and never let go. She wanted to kiss her gently and sing her to sleep like her mother had once done to her.

Luz simply wanted to be next to her until the end of time. Wake up next to her every morning and fall asleep embracing her.

She wanted to kiss her forehead and tell her everything would be alright as long as they were together.

She loves Amity. She won’t deny it, but she has yet to find the courage to tell her.

Now the two girls lay together on Luz’s bed, the witchling clinging onto her as if her life depended on her, Luz hugging her back just as tightly. All she wants to do is let her know how she feels.

“I’m here for you. They can’t hurt you anymore, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick short inspired by the quote in the beginning. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it


End file.
